Theor
Theor is a dark golden-eyed tom with a white belly, throat, and legs, and striped black fur with a yellowish undercoat over the top half of his body. Personality Theor is soft-hearted when it comes to kits because he was once a kit that lost his way but, he doesn't like to show it. His wished he had someone without Twolegs and his frenemy. He acts pretty grumpily when he's "in his mood" but other then his moods, he is prone to change his direction and emotions on a dime. He can be fake crying one minute and compassionate the next. Around others, he likes to act flirty or tease them playfully, picking up a few things during his time with Cap. Theor is charming, a slightly crooked smile that makes you want to melt inside. Theor is decent in the fighting aspect, being able to hold is own if needed. He isn't afraid of frighting itself but the aspect of dying frightens him. A lot. Another thing he's deadly afraid of, even more than dying, is a dead corpse. He has thanatophobia and necrophobia. When he thinks he will die, his muscles tightening and he goes into a full panic mode. He might even beg for mercy or uncontrollably sob. Seeing a corpse, he will freeze in horror, unable to move. If someone moves the corpse, his eyes will follow the corpse until it leaves. He will slowly calm down but act paranoid or jumpy for a bit. To be developed because I got to get off my laptop soooo... bye. Personality Theor lived as a kittypet after being taken from his mother by a kitnapping twoleg (In truth, he wandered away from his mother without her knowing and a twoleg picked him up. The mother didn't find him until it was too late and she watched the Twoleg take her kit.). He was eventually taken in by a foster home with lots of kids. He was used to (not that he liked it one bit) being passed around and cuddled. He was never given a name he can remember from his mother so he gave himself the name Theor, thinking it sounded cool. He finally escaped after moons of torture. He didn't know how to hunt so he fed off twoleg scraps. Theor's coworker, you could say, at the foster home found him while he was attempting to catch a mouse. "Why! Mister Cuddles! Nice to see you again! Do you need help catching prey?" Theor turned around quickly, glancing at him. "Shut up, Captian America." Captain America wrinkled his nose. "That name is so weird. I shortened it to Cap." "And I changed my to Theor." He huffed. "Alright, Mister Cuddles." Cap snickered, a grin on his face. "Now, kit, do you need help learning to catch prey?" Cap asked, ears twitching amusingly. "Don't call me kit!" Theor snapped. Cap's eyes shined brightly. "Do you need help or not?" "Yes..." Theor sighed deeply, flattening his ears. Ever since then, Cap and Theor traveled together but more as a 'catch your own prey or you don't eat basis' for they didn't catch prey for another unless they decided to help the other out if they were sick.